Daysleepers United
Basic Info Full name: Daysleepers United Football Club Founded: 7 January 1912 First game: 22 March 1912 Bankrupt: 30 July 1998 Reorganized: 27 August 2007 FITA affiliation: 1 September 2007 PRO membership: 3 November 2007 Diamond membership: 8 November 2008 Honours (past): Division 1 Champion (1958) Honours (recent): Champion of Division 5, Group 23 (Season 9) Club ID: 134145 Manager: Daysleeper (31) Current league: P.R.China, Division 4, Group 12 View league Kits New home colours: Red & red with a diamond (jersey), Red & red (shorts), Red & red (socks) New away colours: Blue & blue with a diamond (jersey), blue & blue (shorts), blue & blue (socks) Old home colours: Red & yellow (jersey), Yellow & red (shorts), Red & yellow (socks) Old away colours: Blue & red (jersey), Red & blue (shorts), Blue & red (socks) Crest: Chinese lion doorknob Stadium Ground: The Daysleeping Arena View stadium Location: North-East Beijing, Dongzhimen Area Broke ground: 28 August 2006 Opened: 27 August 2007 Current capacity: 18,000 Record capacity: 21,000 (before the downgrade in Season 12) Record league attendance: 17,984 (Season 13, Round 9) Facilities Training ground: Level 7 Youth academy: Level 7 Medical centre: Level 3 Physio room: Level 3 Parking: Level 4 Toilets: Level 4 VIP lounge: Level 3 Restaurant: Level 2 Merchandise shop: Level 2 Merchandise stand: Level 3 Fast food stand: Level 3 Sausage stand: Level 3 Reputation & Popularity Highest reputation: 14 (Season 13) Highest popularity: 38 (Season 13) Current reputation: 13 Current popularity: 38 Fans Nickname: The Commies Fanclub: The Pilgrims Record number of supporters: 7,156 (Season 13) Current number of supporters: 7,056 Ranking Highest FITA ranking: Never in the Top 100 Highest FITA RoW ranking: Never in the Top 100 Highest TM ranking: Never in the Top 500 Sponsors Season 13 - Lion Season 12 - Lion Season 11 - Zoob Season 10 - Firollor Season 9 - Kickoff Poker Season 8 - Gamestation 3 Motto Radix omnium malorum est cupiditas. (Greed is the root of all evil.) Club Song Daysleeper (by R.E.M.) View Song Info Fan Chant Around the globe we roam But Beijing is our home Football is all we know In sun, rain or snow We are the champions to be For the whole wide world to see As one the Pilgrims sway Daysleepers all the way Current Coaches CUI Linfeng LI Zhonglong LU Weitao XU Tingyan ZHU Conghui Current Scouts CHEN Hao LAI Jian YI Xiaobao Players In the past, 212 players from the following 47 countries and territories have proudly worn the colours of our club and team (106 of them were Chinese and 106 were from elsewhere): China, Albania, Argentina, Australia, Belgium, Brazil, Bulgaria, Canada, Croatia, Cyprus, Czech Republic, Denmark, Egypt, England, Estonia, France, Germany, Greece, Holland, Hong Kong, Ireland, Israel, Italy, Lithuania, Malaysia, Mexico, Montenegro, Northern Ireland, Norway, Pakistan, Panama, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Saudi Arabia, Scotland, Serbia, Singapore, Slovakia, South Africa, Spain, Sweden, Turkey, United Arab Emirates, Uruguay, United States of America, Venezuela. Currently there are 33 players on the team, 24 of whom are Chinese, while 2 players are from Scotland and 1 each from Belgium, Germany, Hong Kong, Ireland, Norway, Romania and United States of America. As for the age structure, 10 of the players are 22 or above, while 23 are under 22. The age of the oldest player on the team is 31 years and 4 months, while of the youngest 16 years and 1 month. The average age of the team is 21 years and 0 months. The total ASI value of the team is 51,752. History After more than 80 years of glorious history, during the late 1990s the club got into serious financial difficulties, which were a direct result of severe cases of corruption. Eight members of the board and both owners were charged with embezzlement. After a prolonged trial, in September 2004 they were all found guilty and sentenced to thirty years in labour camps (those really cold ones in winter and bleeding hot in summer). The citizens of Beijing were rather keen on the idea that a new club be arisen from the ashes of what once had been a proud establishment. After some pondering and deliberation by the remaining four board members and a year-long search for investors, the dream of many avid and faithful supporters finally came true. At the end of August 2007, the club was renamed Daysleepers United and a new manager took over, promising a bright and successful future, pledging to again make the club a respectable one, and stating he nurses very serious ambitions of regaining the Division 1 Champion's title, a mammoth feat which the club had only risen to once in its long history - in 1958, which was the last championship played before the Great Leap Forward and the last for twenty years until the season of 1978, when ideas of the Great Cultural Revolution had already faded away and the demise of notorious key politicians gave way to sports over politics. The new manager, Mr. Daysleeper, vowed to do his best to attain promotion as soon as possible and to make the club renowned for having an open door policy and a truly international squad, which should make the team a joy to watch as well as appeal to all those expat fans who love football but have thus far never genuinely had a chance to develop a real and lasting relationship with a Chinese club. More then 3,000 fans set up a new fanclub named 'The Pilgrims', partly because they saw the club's future endeavours as their own quest for a holy grail, and partly because the manager is known to be infatuated with Plymouth and another Devon town, Torquay, the home of Fawlty Towers and Agatha Christie, as well as, and even more importantly, a place often eulogized for having a very low level of sexual offences (excluding sheep and a few goats). The club’s most recent attempt to make history started in Season 8, in Division 7, Group 6 and in the current Season 13, it’s battling it out with other teams in Division 4, Group 12. And now for something completely different... Team Statistics Data is still being collected and processed. It will be added soon, probably on December 10, 2008. Team Records Data is still being collected and processed. It will be added soon, probably on December 10, 2008. Players’ Statistics Data is still being collected and processed. It will be added soon, probably on December 10, 2008. Players’ Records Data is still being collected and processed. It will be added soon, probably on December 10, 2008. League Tables Data is still being collected and processed. It will be added soon, probably on December 10, 2008. Friendly League Tables & Records Data is still being collected and processed. It will be added soon, probably on December 10, 2008. Virtual League Tables Data is still being collected and processed. It will be added soon, probably on December 10, 2008. Most recent update: Friday, 28 November 2008 (06:30 TM Time). Category: Football Clubs Category: Chinese Football Clubs